Papa to Kiss in the Dark
Kitty Media | first = November 23, 2005 | last = December 21, 2005 | runtime = 26 min | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a light novel series by Nambara Ken with yaoi themes. It has been adapted into an anime OVA series with the same name. , retrieved on 2008-06-14 Several drama CDs also based on this light novel have been released. In June 2008, the anime was licensed for release in English by Media Blasters under their Kitty Media label. Plot Mira Munakata is a freshman who, in the first scene of the OVA, is going to his first day at Hakuou High School. He is in love with his father, Kyousuke Munakata, and the two of them are involved both in a romantic and sexual relationship. He is confused by this relationship, however, and struggles with it throughout the film. Trouble arises when Mira finds adoption papers and realizes that Kyousuke may not be related to him at all. This causes much distress for Mira who had already thought that Kyousuke was cheating on him. One woman in particular, the beautiful actress Mitsuki Utsunomiya, is rumoured to be marrying Kyousuke. In the end, Mitsuki turns out to be Mira's mother. In the meantime, Mira is chased by other school friends such as Takayuki Utsunomiya, a third year from high school, and his best friend Kazuki Hino, who are also in love with him. Mira finds next that his father was injured on set and was taken to a hospital. He arrives at the hospital and is scared to see his father unconcious, however the wounds his father has are minor and Mira is assured Kyousuke will be fine. Mira's father's assistant tells Mira that Kyousuke in fact never cheated on Mira, he only acted like a flirt to make him jealous and less shy of their relationship; and that Kyousuke loves him more than anything. Happily attempting to move on with his life, Mira later discovers that the famous actress Mitsuki is his mother and that she and Kyousuke are in fact brother and sister. The siblings were left parentless at an early age and thus took care of each other unconditionaly. It is revealed that Mitsuki and Kyousuke eventually had a sexual encounter that left Mitsuki pregnant. While she wanted to keep the baby and raise it with Kyousuke she was given an offer to go to Hollywood and have a chance in an epic film. She chose to give up Mira, and not long after Kyousuke also became famous. Mira finds out that he has a step brother Takayuki (the boy who plucks a sakura petal off Mira's head). Takayuki is in love with Mira but is forcing his interests more to help his stepmother (Mitsuki) marry Kyousuke so she could become even more famous. When distraught with the news that his lover and father might marry Mitsuki, Mira runs away from home and goes to where he and his papa used to look at the clouds. He eventually is found by Kyousuke and he explains adoption papers, Mira is relieved that his lover is really still his father and everything is right again for the two. Kyousuke assures Mira he will not be marrying Mitsuki. Characters * - * - * - * - * - References Further reading *THEM review *Mania review *Anime planet review *The Other Love that Dare Not Speak its Name External links *[http://www.e-tnk.net/anime_papakiss_top2.html ''Papa to Kiss in the Dark] Official site by TNK *[http://www.hakusensha.co.jp/ova/papa/ Papa to Kiss in the Dark] Official site by Hakusensha Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Incest in fiction Category:Light novels Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Yaoi Category:Anime OVAs da:Papa to Kiss in the Dark es:Papa to KISS IN THE DARK ja:パパとKISS IN THE DARK pt:Papa to Kiss in the Dark sk:Papa to Kiss in the Dark zh:和爸爸KISS IN THE DARK